Running
by Shimmersea
Summary: Rated for some cursing. Starfire has always ran. Ran from everything she couldn't stop. She's never stopped- until now. A semi-sequel to "More than I".


_Running_

_by Shimmersea (thats me)_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own TT. It'd be a lot better if I did!!! (not so corny!) Well, I'd probably make it even more of a sap-fest. u-u;;; The truth hurts._

_Of all things I should continue work on, I never expected it to be this one. Really. I never would have guessed. O.o I got more than a few reviews, and most of them were asking/pleading me to continue, or something along those lines. I thought I'd appease you all lest I be hung on the wall and poked with sporks. And, for a twist of fate, a different POVs this time._

__

* * *

_She silently stalked into the room with all the grace in the world. Her dark eyes scanned the room, from the green changling and the cybernetic man playing worthless video games, to their young leader who was fuming over the paper, to the upside-down Tamaranian. _

_Litterally, upside-down. Koriand'r was draped over their sectional like a throw blanket, tanned legs crossed over the back, lean frame etching down to the floor, where the green eyes concentrated on her knitting as hard as possible. This was a skill she herself had taught the girl, and she smirked slightly at the pile of a scarf she had already finished. Yes, was an excellent student._

_With a slight twist of her wrist, she knocked her hood from her head. Her eyes wandered back to the Boy Wonder, who was carefully cutting out an article about his arch-nemisis. She flushed when she realized she had been staring at him, turning back to the other three. She caught Starfire's intent gaze upon her, and sent up a questioning brow but the Tamaranian immeadiately went back to her knitting, as if it had never ocurred. _

_Before the young spellcaster could wonder the meaning behind that gaze, a red light filled the room, and a second later, a siren blarred. Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped up, and Robin was immeadiately pushing past her to the control room to get the nitty grittys on the mission, causing her face to darken. Starfire sighed as she put down her knitting, and in an unearthly fashion, stood up and jumped to the floor from the high back of the couch. _

_In a flash, he was back. _

_"Slade-bots all over town. Masses in two different areas. BB, Cy, go to the south park. Star and I will tackle the docks, and Raven, stay here and guard the tower."_

_Raven's nose twitched. Why was she always the one who had to stay at the Tower? It was like their 'heroic' leader to team himself up with the boobs and legs and leave her here at the tower where he wouldn't have to deal with her- _

_"Azarath," she muttered warningly to her emotions. Starfire looked rather torn, and suddenly coughed._

_"Star, are you alright?" Robin immediately asked. Raven fumed. That was obviously fake. What a little-_

_"Oh, I... I was out on the roof rather late last night... I believe I might have... 'caught something'." she said shakily, like she was making it up as she went along. "May I- If it is agreeable, be permitted to stay here while Raven goes with you...?"_

_Everyone was stunned. Star was never one to contradict Robin, or ANYONE, for that matter. It just wasn't like her, no matter how gently it was. She glanced at their astounded faces and comprehended it to be their disbelief in her ability to become ill. To prove them wrong, she coughed again, rather contrarily._

_"I..." Robin seemed to have taken it worse. It was like, almost, she had slapped him in the face. "I... I guess... If Raven doesn't-"_

_"Whatever. Lets go," Raven muttered darkly. Starfire beamed, and clapped her hands, then, for good measure, coughed again. None of them bought it. But they went along with her childish whims. "Titans, Out!"_

* * *

"Ssshh," she insisted, pinning her vibrant hair up before scooping up the child. "I am sure this baby-sitter is not 'evil', nor a 'daemon', so please, dearest, be a good girl and stay here and I will be back sooner than you realize-"

"Momma, she's horrible!" sobbed the girl, burring her face in her 'mothers' linen shirt. "By Azarath, I will be dead and she will EAT ME by the time you get back!!!"

"Thats silly. She wouldn't consume you. I'm not paying her for that," she replied, shifting her daughters wieght to dig her keys out of her pocket.

"Momma, please!" the girl begged, dark hair falling over her purple eyes. "Don't leave me here!"

"Don't be so dramatic!" Kori prodded gently. "I'll be back soon-" she reached for the door handle, and a ghostly black surrounded it. She jumped back. "Ellanore! What have I told you about-"

"Momma, momma, please!!" Sobbed the girl, attaching herself to Kori's leg. "Don't leave. I hate it when you do."

Kori's resolve faltered as the girl burried her face in her knee-length pleated skirt.

"Okay, okay." she sighed, a slight smile tugging on her lips. "You can come."

* * *

_She tried to concentrate on her novel, but she heard them. They had been at it for awhile now. For once in her entire existence, she regretted being near Raven's room. She stood up and silently tiptoed farther away from the cries, but she couldn't get away from them. She clasped her hands together sadly. _

_**That could have been you... **The voice whispered, in and around her ear, like a caress. _

_"No," she whispered. "Not me. He's always loved her."_

_**He loved you... You rejected him... **the voice purred, malice dripping in every tone._

_"No," she replied, shaking her head. "Never me..." she dashed at her tears, the cries stopped. She listened to the murmured voices._

_"I love you," she heard. "Tell me you love me. I need to hear it..."_

_"I love you," he purred in reply. "You know that..."_

_"I need to tell you something... Promise you won't get mad?"_

_"How could I get mad at you?" he replied silkily, and Starfire shivered, feeling like her exsqisite hearing was invading their private moment._

_"I'm... Pregnant," she confessed._

_"What?"_

  
"Pregnant," she said stiffly. "Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

_"How?"_

_"By you, stupid. You're too much of a stud for protection, I see."_

_"Don't pin this on me. You're the one sleeping with me."_

_"Like I'm doing it all on my own!"_

_She clamped her hands over her ears. She didn't want to hear any more. No more..._

* * *

__

She sat, poised and ready, at her desk, her daughter a ways away, coloring. She was scribbling notes in a book, nodding to her guest.

"Frank, how did that make you feel?" she asked, imploring her patient to speak.

"Well, how do you think it made me feel? She cheated on me! For no reason! And it wasn't even safe! She got pregnant by that bastard and she wants to KEEP it!"

"IT?! She's a beautiful little girl, and- Wait, Jeremy isn't a bastard!! He's a perfectly nice young man and-"

"Oh, so he's young too, huh?! Found everything I'm not all wrapped into one, now didn't you?!"

"Please, don't," she said softly. "We have a very small guest today..." Her gaze shifted to Ella, who looked up and grinned.

The two stopped.

"Well..." she trailed off, glancing at the clock. "TIme's up. We uncovered some deep issues today, I'll see you next week, right?"

The two nodded faintly and all was a blur. Star sighed and ran her hands through her long red hair, most of which had escaped the confining clip she had snapped in it earlier. She smiled as Ella squealed as she scribbled Barneys face mercilessly with a red marker. She had almost the same vivid hatred for the singing dinosaur as her mother.

The ring on her desk startled her. After a moments confusion, she tapped the speaker button.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor, Miss." her secratarys voice trilled, and a snap of her bubblegum sounded in the room.

"Momma? Gum?" Ella asked, instantly at her mothers side.

"Uh, er, sure honey... Um, send them in, Stacey."

"Yes'm," replied the younger girl, and the line clicked dead. Kori tossed her stray hair out of the way and dug in her purse to retrieve a stick of Extra Original for Ella.

"No swallowing, remember," she prompted her.

"No swallow," repeated Ella obediantly, carefully peeling the wrapper away.

* * *

_The knock on her door was sudden, and not expected. Of course, it was 2:00 in the morning, and nothing was expected then... Then again, she never had the need to sleep. She stood stiffly, her limbs not used to be exersized so late, and strode to the door. Rain soaked through her satin pajama and a harsh wind blew her long red braid off her neck._

_"Raven!" she cried aghast. "What are you-...? What is...?"_

_"Take her, Star... Please," begged the mage, extending the bundle to the girl. _

_"I-" she was startled as the young child was pressed into her arms. The vibrant purple eyes looked at her sullenly, and the dark, messy hair that crowned the head sticking out from the white swath she was clothed in. _

_"Thats Ellanore." Raven said softly. "Please take care of her." the dark mage pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead. "Be good for auntie, dearest." she pressed a kiss to Starfire's cheek. Kori flushed, not really understanding._

_"For how long?" she asked, sleek eyebrows knitting in confusion._

_"I don't know. I'll come back for her. I promise..."_

* * *

How long had it been that she had kept the child of the woman she pitied and the man she loved? About five years now. The five (and a half, as Ella was almost certain to remind you) year old had strayed from the paths of both her parents. She was neither dark and sullen nor reserved and serious. She was bright and energetic, and seemed to be very happy.

Every night as she sat in her bed, not sleeping, she would wonder when the day would come. When one, or the other, or both, would come and take her new life away. She glanced at the ring on her finger. It was put there not days ago by her now fiance, Gregory. He used to be known as Aqualad, but he was first to confess this was a very juvinille name and not sutible. Both had strayed from fame and fight to suburbia and had found some semblence of comfort in each others arms.

Maybe, perhaps, she sought more of a father for her daughter than a husband for herself.

"Moooooooooooooouma!!!" Ella trilled, dancing around, snapping her gum all the way. "Loook at my (snap) piicer!"

"Oh, let me see-" Starfire began, words stopping short as her 'guest' stepped into the room.

* * *

_"Soooooo... Miss STAWRfyre..." he slurred. "Ur're rasin... a kid now I heer?"_

_"Yes," she giggled, as the side-affect of alcohol was different on the young tamaranian. "Her names Ella. I'd love for you to meet her."_

_"Whe'res she?" Greg asked, giggling along with her, as her giggles were very addictive. _

_"Oh, she's at HOME." Starfire replied, enphazing the word. "You can't see her until the stupor has worn off." she took another swig of her drink and giggled again._

_"What'll we doooo while I waaait?"_

_"I can think of a feeew things," she replied, pressing her lips to his. His beer fell to the ground with a shatter and another giggle escaped her lips as she was swept up in his arms._

* * *

__

She couldn't explain her thinking, but she didn't say a word and a blush raced across her face acussingly.

"Ello!" Ella chirped. "Lookie. This is Barney, and this red stuff is... His bloooooooood, and this red stuff is his GUTS and this red stuff is... Er, I forgot, but I knew when I drew it. You want it mister?"

After a pangoiant pause, the dark haired man shrugged obligingly. He took red-ink soaked page, folded it, and put it in his pocket. "Why not? I never liked him."

"REALLY? I hate Barney. He's nasty. I hate him." Ella told him enthusiastically.

"Well now, you seem awfully young to already hate someone."

"I only hate TWO peoples." Ella replied with a sniff, holding three fingers up to excentuate her point. "I AM five-an-a-half yano. Anywho, I hates Barney, a'cause he's too perky-like, and second, I hates My Daddy a'cause he left my Momma all alones. And that was mean. Dontcha think?"

"Ella, please," Kori managed, as this was the best reprimand she could think of, as her heart was fluttering.

**He's come to take her away... She was never yours... This is what you get for your generosity... You gave your heart up as a sacrafice and they both threw it in your face. Just tell him... Let him hold you, kiss you, touch you...**

She coughed, and turned to look out the window. "This is Mr... Grayson."

Richard was certainly looking the part of the CEO of Bruce Wayne Industries. The dart suit pant paired with a crisp dress shirt was a stark contrast, and a leather jacket protected him from the rather harsh winds of Gotham. She began to question her reasoning of moving to Gotham silently, when she knew this was his first home.

She still wasn't used to seeing him without his mask, though it had happened before. But now, he was wearing dark shades, which were almost as bad. She longed to see the hidden blue eyes, so blue you could get lost in them-

She shook her head, as if to unlodge the thought.

* * *

_The sunset atop the Tower had always been beautiful. Now, he couldn't think of anything besides the adittion of the graceful Starfire made it increasinhly entrancing. Before he realized he wasn't wearig his mask, he sad down next to her. _

_She sighed, probably because she already knew who it was. Lately, she had been avoiding him. He didn't know why, but he knew it was a fact. He watched her slim figure, half draped over the railing of the tower to keep BB and Cy from falling off. _

_"I love sunsets," she sighed. "Can you imagine what it would be like to touch one?"_

_"Not yet," he replied, though he secretly thought that being able to hold her in his arms without her pushing him away would be similar. She smiled, glancing over to him, green eyes dancing. She stopped when she noticed his mask- rather, the lack there of._

_With a shaking hand, she reached to touch his face, but before she could, she snapped her hand back. _

_"I'm sorry," she whispered, shooting off. He cursed. She was like a rabbit- beautiful and intriguing, but she scattered before you could really get close._

* * *

"Oooh. I don't like Gray. Its BORING. Couldn't you be Yellowson?" Ella asked. Starfire made a startled squeak, but Richard laughed.

"Eh, I never liked my name either," replied Richard. He bent down to the wide-eyed five year old who blinked at him. "But, you know, maybe your dad did want to leave... Maybe he was pushed away."

"No. He walked out. My new Daddy a-told-me so." Ella said haughtily. "He says that my real Daddy couldn't understand Momma was pushing him away so someone elses could be happy... or sumtin' yike that. I can't member. Somat like that." Ella nodded, trodding off, now bored of the newcomer, and sitting in the window seat with her beheaded Ken doll and eighteen Barbies.

Immeadiately, she lunged at a phonecall she had kept on hold for about fifteen minutes (as they had called during the appointment, she really couldn't stop her patient from talking, and they were paying for her time...). She knew she was doing it to avoid having to talk to him, and he probably did too, but she knew the person on the other line would be rather upset if she didn't pick up soon.

* * *

_That night, she had actually dozed off. Well, fainted, really. Ella had gotten a cold, and even after staying up three days straight wouldn't allow her to rest. Disgusted, exhausted, and tempermental, she had thrown herself into a wall, knocking herself out. Crumpled on the floor, she was startled some time later, in the morning, she saw the light seeping through the curtains, by a gruff grip on her collar, yanking her up, and a glowing mass of purple energy, but not the signature pattern of a starbolt, blinded her._

_"Any last words, sister?" a voice asked sourly, though it did sound fairly pleased with herself. Kory trembled at the thought of Ella being lost all alone with a dead foster mother, long-lost faternal mother, and an uncaring father. Before she could say anything, Ella's signature, "I want attention, NOW!" cry rang through the air. The cry cut through a stony silence, until finally, her sister asked in a cracked tone, "You... Have a kid now?"_

_It was really too complicated to explain, so she didn't. Blackfire's eyes looked distant, and she snapped, "I want to see it. Now." _

_Her feet pounded into the ground, and the starbolt was quenched in Blackfire's fist. She looked much different. Her hair had been cut, and now it framed her face elegantly. The prison garb, a metal colar, black tank with a number stiched into the lower left-hand corner (102b), and dark shorts, which were very wrinkled. Metal cuffs flanked her wrists and ankles, and her feet were bare._

_Blackfire glared._

_"NOW." she said dangerously, purple eyes glaring daggers. Starfire nodded weakly, tiptoeing upstairs, her sister following silently, as she hovered above the ground. She then realized what the cuffs were. Before, Blackfire had used jet-boots to fly and arm cannons to 'fire starbolts'. But now, she had anti-gravity cuffs, which made it uniqely easy to hover when wanted. And she must have enhanced metally to summon a psychic blast._

_The pink door adorned with flowers leading to Ella's room was opened quietly. She stepped in, and Blackfire pushed past her, to the cradle. Ella glared at her, knowing she was not her main keeper, but all she wanted was out of the cradle, so she raised her arms demandingly. To Starfire's suprise, Komand'r reached down for the baby, who tugged on her short lock. To shock her even more, her older sister cooed affectionately at the baby. She pinched her nose, and even played a round of peak-a-boo. Ella thought this woman quite humorous and giggled. Kom walked over to her, holding the baby out._

_"She's beautiful," Komand'r said, as Starfire launched for the baby. "When she's married, you're dead. You hear me? Dead. Fucking dead. Deader than just Dead dead. As in really dead."_

_Starfire couldn't help herself. She threw her free arm around her sister._

  
"ThankyousomuchsisterIwon'tevenfightyoudon'tknowhowmuchthismeanstome!!!"

_Blackfire flinched, but didn't push her sister off._

_"I'm coming to babysit her tomorrow." she announced. "Find somewhere to be without her."_

* * *

__

/"What the FUCK is going on?! Why didn't you pick up? Where is Ella?"/ Komand'r screeched. /"Why is there a teenage girl here? Why is ELLA not here? Where are you?!"/

"Ella is here. With me," she said slowly, glancing over at where the girl was ripping off a brunette Barbie's head. "I am at my work residence... The girl was Ella's babysitter, but-"

/"WHAT?! YOU KNEW I WOULD BE ONLY 30 MINUTES LATE AND YOU TRY TO FORCE ELLA TO STAY WITH SOME PREPPY IDIOT TEENAGER WHO WAS RACKING UP A PHONEBILL WHEN I CAME IN?"/

Starfire, in the middle of this, had to hold the phone about two feet away from her ear. When the shouting match stopped, it returned to her ear, and she glanced at the notebook on her desk, just so she wouldn't have to look at her visitor. She twiddled a pen in her fingers, and sighed.

"Ella did not appreciate that gesture, either," she told her thruthfully. "In fact, she begged to come with me to work."

/"Well..."/ Blackfire floundered. /"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST CALLED ME THAT YOU WERE-"/

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Starfire blinked, and pulled the phone away from her ear. How had the line gone dead...? She immeadately shot a glance to the plug and found Richard twirling it and whistling innocently. She floundered, with at a loss for what to say.

"You... My Phoneline..." she managed, gesturing to the situation.

"Well, I don't appreciate being ignored," the once-boy-of-wonder replied. She flushed. She knew he would have noticed her hesitation to talk to him. He caught her eyes, and immeadiately, she went back to her book, crossing off a date, as the appointment had earlier been cancled. Richard groaned, slumping into the long couch her one-on-one patients occassionally layed on, but not laying down. Once situated, he took of the glasses and tucked them securely in the pocket of his jacket, which he also removed. "Stop that." he demanded. It wasn't a request, but more of a required.

As if the words suddenly stopped her abillity to move, the pen froze in a tilted poisiton from where she was fiddling with it. He groaned.

"Not that," he muttered, and the fiddling resumed. "The whole ignoring me bit. What's that for, anyway?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied airily, feeling rather bold as she tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

"Fine, so you are talking to me now, but what am I, a baslisk? You aren't gonna die if you look at me, so pray tell, try it." The darkened emerald eyes shot at him, held the poistion for a second, then went back to her book. "Good lord. For a psychiatrist, you sure have your issues."

This ruffled her feathers.

"I do not have-" she began, but he rose, and leaning over the table, tapped her hand. As if a snake had slithered over it, she snatched it and held it to her chest, glaring at him accusingly. "What was that for?"

Richard sat on her newly polished mahogany-marble top desk, she pushed her chair away from it, and Ella's outraged cry was heard.

"Why come he can sit on the desk but I can't, Mumma?!" she asked, the barbie she held helpfully threw its head across the room to hit the wall on the farside with a large THWAK, leaving a dent in her wall. Kori jauntily stood up, and relocated a leafy plant in front of it with her foot, more or less getting away from him. She heard his feet sliding to the ground, and Ella glared at him. Her fingers twitched, a sign she was looking for a reason to run.

"Ella, dearest, I have to go get lunch. I'll be back in TEN MINUTES. Stay here and be good, okay? If you need anything, Stacey is at the desk..." she begged the young girl.

"Kay. I want pasta, p'eaz." Starfire nodded idly, zooming out the door, and slaming it behind her, before racing down the hall and taking a sharp turn. She had to lose him fast. She heard her office door opening and almost let herself float off the ground.

* * *

_The rain was soaked into the searing concrete, a fwe splatters at first, which turned into pouring steams. And she ran as fast as she could through them, as fast as possible. She had to get away... Her bare feet barely touched the ground, and she shocked more than one umbrella-weilding citizen. More suprising, though, was probably the light pressure on their umbrella's as Robin used them as stepping stones to chase her. _

_This hadn't been the first time she'd foolishly tried to outrun Robin. She tended to do it often when she felt uncomfortable, suddenly dash out the door, and he found it his duty to run after her. Of course, in a time like this, it was really idiotic, for if she tried to fly she'd more than likely get struck by lightning. But that didn't mean she wouldn't try. _

_She raced past an older man carring a pile of brightly-colored flyers, advertising a grand-opening sale at some store or another, and the sheer speed ruffled the papers, sending them flying into the air, landing on the wet ground and the gathered raindrops which had accumulated puddles. She dashed into an alleyway, hiding herself under a small landing. She was safe from the rain, but not from Robin, of course, nor her tears._

_The thump on the creaking fire escape on the other building signaled his arrival. She ducked behind a large wall, which was an entrance to the lower part of the building, and it jutted out like a sore thumb. He would realize this would be her place to hide. She flew (litterally) down, forcing the door open, and flying into a plain, padded, white room._

_She paused, past catching up with her. Twenty years in their future, she had seen Raven in this room. She hadn't thought it had existed before Raven used it... Perhaps part of her thought Raven had put it there herself. An illousion to scare off others. It had certainly scared her. She collapsed with her sobs, and the door flew open to reveal the victorious, though slightly soggy, Robin. _

_He grabbed hold of her wrists, dragging her up. She sniffled, then threw herself at him, sobbing. _

_"Why? Why did he die?" she cried. "Cyborg... He... I did not... My fault... I... Dead..." Robin sighed, gloved hand running through her wildly mussed hair._

_"Star, you always have to run..." he whispered._

* * *

__

This time, she was more than detirmined not to be caught. She had dropped into the abandoned basement, which was full of hallways and doors, but only one exit. She flew to the end of a hallway, opened the door, and slammed it, then went down a hallway. She felt immensly pleased when she heard him open the door and curse at being fooled.

She raced into a seperate hallway, desperately sealing the door to the wall with a starbolt, then racing to the rusted exit. She fumbled in her pocket for keys, and only seconds later heard him pound on the door.

"Damnit, Star, open up!" he demanded. She tried a bronze one. No dice. Richard groaned, and a thump was heard as he kicked the door. She knew he would be able to get it open... A hollow wooden door as such wouldn't last under that. She managed to locate a silver basement key, but it wouldn't work either. She heard a splinter on his next kick, and she cursed in Tamaranian over her trembling fingers. The next kick, she saw his foot poking through the middle of the door, but luckily, it got stuck. Richard cursed once more, as he struggled to get it out. She tried a square shaped one as the lights faded dimmer.

She dropped the keys. She fell to the floor, searching for them, feeling tears begin to steak down her face. Her hand fell on a pointed shard, and with a pained yelp, she clutched her wrist. Her long hair had long since tumbled from the clip, which she had thrown at Richard earlier in the chase. She knew why was here. She knew what he wanted. She knew she didn't want to run. But she did anyway.

He wanted her to look back to the past, to remember it, in all its glory. He wanted her to remember what they had, or what he wanted them to have, or, maybe even what part of her wanted them to have. But she knew it wasn't right. Now, she could only wait for him to break through.

She ran from her pain, her fears, instead of facing them. She knew she did. She ran from Tamaran when things got dicey. She ran from the titans when Cyborg died. And now, she ran from Robin. Again, like so many times in their past. She choked down a sob as Richard pulled his leg back through, and heard a thrump from him landing on the ground (pulled too hard, maybe). But merely seconds later, he snaked his arm through, fiddled with the handle, and the door swung open, the light again flooding into the room.

She sheilded her face with her hands, the blood mixing with her tears.Her skirt had been torn from getting caught on the stair railing, and instead of stopping to unhook herself, she just tore away. She had long since abandoned her silk shirt at her office, and changed into a more breathable woolen, earthy-looking poncho over a white tank. The chase had dishelved her look, the poncho cutting into her neck on one side, and drooping down to her mid-upperarm on the other. She never wore shoes in the office, and no one ever forced her to, either.

Gently, she was pulled up, and her injured hand pulled from her face. Her fingers curled into a tight fist, a refusal to his offering of help.

"Stop it." he muttered, but she shook her head, nails cutting into the skin she clenched her fist so hard.The crimson of her blood seeped through at the pressure, and it glinted like a mirror from the floor. "You're making it worse. Stop." She wouldn't listen, sobbing, she tried to pull her arm back. He sighed. "Star, stop running away from me."

She paused, and after a moment of hesitation, her fist uncurled obediently, showing the long deep puncture in the upper part of her hand. Richard yanked a convinent hankerchief out of his pocket and wrapped it tightly around the wound. Then he let her go, and she used the back of her hand which was covered with the hankerchief to attempt to clean her face.

"I am sorry," she whispered in a strained, cracked voice.

* * *

_The boy wonder stormed into the majestic room of the 13th princess of Tamaran angrily. The marble floors, regal purple and red drapes, a loungy window sill with silk curtains as a bed, all overwhelmed him as to serious for the bubbly girl. But he made no question as he dug around for something, a clue perhaps, to where she might have run off to now._

_After much searching, he located a bereau with a book in it. It was a plain book with a dark cover and gold tipped pages. He flipped through the pages, to see computer-like writting. He opened it. What book was she reading?_

**Ausgust 3rd, 2006**

**The tension in the air is thick tonight. Raven and Robin have quarrelled again. I am beginning to doubt that it will work out between them... I hope it does.**

**I don't know what I'll do if it doesn't. They seem to belong and nothing will change that. Nothing. They will always be each others, and they will always harbor a love for one another. I just worry about the comfort they might seek elsewhere.**

**I have never denied feelings for Robin... You, as my personal confidant, would know. I remember my first day I could only gush about him, how nice and kind he was, and how I adored the way his hair made him look so much like Micha'e, the way he actually touched me... It is embaressing, thinking about it. **

**Terra confronted me about it today. She said I was trying to hard to make others happy, and I was forgeting about myself. I defended that I was very happy, and she only replied that, 'Raven doesn't deserve him as much as you do,".**

**I know they have never exactly been kindred, but I do not think Terra should have said what she did. Raven deserved it. She always would. If I could be responsible for a second of her happiness, may the stones fall where they may.**

**Raven deserves it.**

**Yes. Raven deserves it.**

**Much more than me, a freak who can't control her feelings, so she runs away from them when they come back to haunt her.**

**Robin hasn't done anything that fate should force him to be with me.**

**As they say, the stars have decided. And so have I.**

-----

"God, Star." he croaked. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"You... And Raven... are... It is not my place to interfere." she whispered, fliching at her once nickname, her wrists still trapped by his strong grip.

"You act like she was my first choice. She wasn't. I tried to get to you, but you pushed me away."

"Raven first... I knew... Not my place..." she insisted. "She loved you. I couldn't-"

"You COULD. I tried to make you jealous, first by hanging out with her more, dating her, SLEEPING with her, but you were so happy about it."

"Of course. Raven was happy. I could be happy."

"Why couldn't you be happy without that?" he pressured. "Why did you need to see her happy first?!"

"She is my friend. She isn't scared. She doesn't deserve her first love to be taken away by..." she trailed off. She knew he had read her diary. He wouldn't know if he hadn't. She'd never tell him.

"Its not your fault." he pressed on. "I don't care. You take in my child and pretend you don't care?"

"Raven asked. I couldn't say no-" she began, but whimpered as he banged his fist against the concrete wall. "Please, stop..." he did it again, and she leapt at his arm. "Don't... Not for me. Please, stop." her tears were unleashed once more.

"Why would you care?" he asked, clearly frustrated, snatching his arm from her grasp. "You don't seem to care when I've thrown myself at you and basically begged for your attention for the past eight years. Whats with this sudden change?!" It was like he tore her heart in half. She threw herself at his arm.

"I do care! Please!" she tightened her grip on his arm. "I love you. Please, stop," she sobbed, clutching his arm, like it was the only thing that kept her standing in her whirlpool of emotions.

She didn't know exactly how that word strayed out of her mouth, but it did. And nothing more would come out of it, because those lips were adhered to his. She didn't know who started it, but she couldn't remember ever feeling more blissful. His arm looped around her, and her fingers swam in his wild mane, which he never seemed to be able to tame.

And, for once, she didn't run away.

She didn't know how she'd stand her ground when it came to her fiance, or her sister. Ella was probably still disgusted he got to sit on the desk. But she would deal with that when it came. She'd never felt so happy, or carefree in her LIFE. She felt the years of being smacked around at Tamaran, being raped as a sex slave to the conquerors, the torment of watching the man she loved off with another woman because she wanted him to, the guilt of not defending Cyborg, all of it washing away in his arms.

They slowly broke apart, and the now much shorter Starfire leaned against him. He gave a quivering breath, and ran his now glove-less fingers through her silky burning locks.

"Thanks for stopping..." He whispered. "If only long enough for me to catch up."

* * *

**The End!**

* * *

_Sorry if it was horribly corny. My stuff, inevitably, always ends up that way... Grah. This is, technichally, the sequel to "More than I", but I didn't add it as a seperate chapter because this story really can hold up itself. I thought I'd point out a few things though, in case some of you are confused._

_Raven was in utter distress when she brought Ella to Star. Hormones mess you up, and on top of that, Robin left her. She was going back to Azarath to center herself, and she couldn't take Ella because she'd be in a trance-like state, unable to take care of her. _

_Blackfire didn't kill Starfire because of Ella. She didn't want to be responsible for the baby, and she didn't want to bring it harm because its mother had died before they could get to know each other. So basically she made a deal that when Ella could take care of herself, she'd kill Star. (what a way to compromise)_

_Starfire had a rocky past to begin with, and she was technichally only a slave, but I made it sex slave to make more romantic tension. If you want to know more about her past, go to It has a lot of helpful information, but keep in mind it is from the comic, not the show._

_I also want to apologize to all my Raven/Robin ecentric reviewers. I just have a thing for Rob/Star. No offense. Maybe I'll write a Rave/Rob one of these days. I don't know. But I'll keep it in mind._

_3 XOXOXO, Shimmersea_


End file.
